Not a Drive By
by jessoyouknow
Summary: They were just looking for something casual and fun, nothing serious. Neither of them ever said anything about commitment. But after one night of passion, what happens when one of them unexpectedly falls in love with the other?


Hello! This is my first ever CCS fanfic, so I hope you'll be nice. I was actually inspired to write this after listening to the song "Drive By" by Train. I've been plotting this one for weeks now, so let's see how it turns out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does, and forever will. Bow.

**Summary**: They were just looking for something casual and fun, nothing serious. After all, they were still young, weren't they? Nobody ever said anything about commitment. But what happens when one of them falls in love with the other after one night of passion?

:.+.:

It all started with a wedding. His best friend's wedding. To be more specific, right about that time when it was the bride's turn to walk down the aisle. To be even more specific, it was _before _the bride walked down the aisle. When the Best Man watched the Maid of Honor walk down the aisle, all 5 foot 6 inches of her wrapped in a lavender-colored halter gown whilst holding her bouquet of flowers, her auburn hair curling down until just inches below her shoulders, he decided she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. And the moment she looked at him, her laughing emerald orbs piercing through his amber ones, he felt the surge of attraction. It was then that he resolved to ask her out as soon as the ceremony was over.

During the reception, with a drink in hand, he sought her out. The speeches had just finished, and the guests began to head for the food table. The bride and groom were still on their table, whispering sweet nothings as they fed each other. The band began to play music, as others gathered on the dance floor. He pushed through the crowd, occasionally letting himself be pulled aside by distant relatives (he was, after all, the groom's cousin) or friends for some small talk. As he was forcefully engaged in a conversation with a rather curvaceous blonde, he spotted the auburn hair from afar, heading towards the balcony. Muttering an 'excuse me,' he followed her.

"Well, this is interesting," Eriol Hiiragizawa murmured as he watched his best man leave the ballroom.

"What is it?" His new wife, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa looked up at him. With a ghost of a smile, he took her hand, entwined their fingers, and brought it up to his lips before he answered.

"Looks like you'll be having a new reason to film your beloved Maid of Honor as soon as this is all over."

—..—

It was finally over. After months and months of preparation, the wedding was over. Her twenty-three year old cousin was finally married to the man of her dreams. No more invitations to send out, no more having to run from one location to another, no more gown mishaps, no more having to skip lunch breaks registering wedding gifts (although she did enjoy it), no more having to plan seating arrangements, no more having to choose decorations, no more having to deal with bitchy caterers, no more having to chase the bridesmaids for alteration appointments. Finally, her job as the Maid of Honor has ended. It wasn't that she hated it. She enjoyed being her best friend's Maid of Honor. She just didn't enjoy the stress she had to deal with, especially those times when she had to skip work whenever Tomoyo would call for her. Looking back, the only thing she probably genuinely enjoyed was planning the Bachelorette party. Kinomoto Sakura chuckled to herself, lifting her wineglass for a sip as she remembered the events of that night.

That was how Li Syaoran found her, standing on the balcony, looking at the panoramic view of the city while smiling to herself as she took a sip of her drink. He began to make his way towards her.

"Glad it's finally over?" He asked as he stood beside her, his hand in his pocket as he held his beer bottle with the other. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. It's as if a big weight's been lifted off my shoulders." She sighed, rolling her shoulders for good measure. God, that felt good. She made a mental note to schedule a massage next week.

"I can't imagine what you had to go through. All Eriol made me do was plan his Bachelor party, and I actually had fun doing it," he smirked as he recalled that rather eventful night. There had been booze, strippers, more booze, and even more strippers. He had to admit, one of the rare pleasures in life was to watch a very drunk Eriol go crazy, from drunk texting to suddenly crying to suddenly singing Michael Bolton songs.

"Yeah, well, it's usually the bride who frets over the details. And as the designated Maid of Honor, I had to assist and stay with her every time. Not that Eriol didn't do his part. He actually picked the colors of the table cloths. Oh, and the flowers too. Can you believe that? Eriol, picking the flowers." She giggled as she took another sip of her wine. He chuckled in response.

A companionable silence took over as they gazed at the city lights while the joys and laughter of the reception echoed from behind them. Once in a while one of them would take a sip or swig of their drinks. They had actually known each other for a while now. They were first introduced to each other by the bride and groom during a lunch meeting when they announced their engagement. Though they had been in relationships at the time, they had easily become friends. But with Sakura and Tomoyo being busy with the wedding preparations, they hardly saw each other. Not that it mattered at the time. Eventually, each of their relationships had ended, Sakura's ending two weeks before the wedding, Syaoran's a month before the wedding. During lunch meetings with the bride and groom, they would occasionally exchange words and greetings, but soon after they were back to business with planning. This would be the first time that they would be actually talking to each other.

"So…" Syaoran said, breaking the silence as he continued to look at the view. "Wanna go out with me some time?"

Sakura looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "A bit too forward now, are we?"

He smirked, lifting his beer bottle for another gulp. "I'm a straightforward person. I like getting things done directly, and I don't usually sidetrack."

He took another swig of his beer. At twenty-six, he was one of the youngest bosses in his company. And he wasn't nicknamed "Wolf" for nothing. When given the chance, he went for the kill, although not before he studied his prey before striking. And he'd had plenty of time to study this one.

Taking another swig, he turned to her. "So what do you say?"

She tilted her head a bit to the side, examining him as she crossed her arms, swirling the wineglass on one hand. Quite the confident one, isn't he? Well, she'd like to give his confidence a run for his money. Just before she could respond, she heard her best friend's laughter coming from the ballroom.

Turning her head, she watched as the bride and groom danced on the dance floor, their bodies moving to the upbeat tune the band was playing. An idea began to form in her head. Finishing her wine and leaving the glass on the marble railing, she turned to him. And flashed her most charming smile.

"Ever tried your hand at dancing, Li?"

He blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Excuse me?"

"You know, dancing. Like in parties? Or during PE class?"

"Uhh, I might have."

Her smile didn't falter. Oh, this was going to be too easy. She was a born dancer. She'd taken ballet classes for five years when she was a kid. She'd been a cheerleader in highschool. To keep herself fit and sometimes de-stress from school work during college, she'd enroll in some jazz classes. One time Tomoyo had taken her to a Salsa dance class in an attempt to set her up with some guy.

"Come on, let's dance." She pulled at his arm as she headed back towards the ballroom, only to be held back when he didn't move. She looked back at him. "Problem?"

He began to look uncomfortable. "I don't dance."

Too easy. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He stood his ground, all six feet of him clad in a black tuxedo. "I'd rather not."

She let go of his arm and propped one hand on her hip. "Why not? Scared you might step on my feet?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't dance. Not my thing," he said with a slightly shaking nonchalant tone as he took a swig of his beer. Aww, he was trying to keep his cool.

"Why, I'm starting to think you're just really scared. You know, chicken to dance. Coz you probably suck at it and you wouldn't want people to see you stepping on my feet," she said as her smile widened to a grin.

Did he flinch? Must have been her imagination. He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to hurt your precious feet. But go ahead and think whatever you want. I'm not dancing with you. Besides, wouldn't your feet be hurting from wearing those heels?"

"Oh, these? Nah, I'm used to wearing 5-inch heels. In fact, I've danced with these babies before. Come on, Li! Don't be a sourpuss."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here and watch."

"How 'bout this, you dance with me, and if we successfully finish a song without you stepping on my feet, I'll go out with you."

He was silent for a while. Then he raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"You'll really go out with me, as in on an actual date, if I dance with you?"

"Name the time and place."

He looked as though he was thinking it through. Finally, he took one last slow swig of his beer, placed it on the railing beside her wine glass and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine."

She let out a woop as she dragged him back inside the ballroom and onto the still crowded dance floor. The band was taking a break as the DJ took over. Michael Bubl_é's _version of "Sway" began to play. She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at him and smiled, placing one of his hands on her waist while placing one of her own on his shoulders. Poor thing. He looked uncomfortable and slightly nervous as he held her hand while they began to sway to the music.

—..—

From the far end of the dance floor, the newlyweds smiled to themselves as they watched their friends dance. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, while Eriol snaked his around her waist.

"Would you look at that," she whispered.

"Definitely something to watch out for," he replied. He looked down at her, then blinked as he saw her mouth begin to form a pout. "What's wrong?"

"My hands are suddenly itching for my video camera," she said.

It was his turn to pout. "And here I thought they were itching for something else." He brought one hand down to her bottom and gave a light squeeze. She gasped.

"Why, you!" She slapped her husband's wandering hand. When he withdrew and settled it back on her waist, she tiptoed to kiss the corner of his lips. "Silly hubby. Of course my hands are itching for that. I mean, I can't WAIT to get out of here and fly off to our honeymoon in Paris and ravish you, but I guess old habits die hard."

"Speaking of hard…"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, behave!"

—..—

Sakura smiled triumphantly to herself as she and Syaoran continued to dance to the song. Thank God it was slightly upbeat and not one of those slow, romantic songs. That would've been weird. It's not that she didn't like dancing to slow music. She just felt that dancing to slow, romantic music indicated intimacy. And right now, she wasn't looking for intimacy. After an eight month-long relationship with the overly cheesy and possessive Yamato, she craved for a sense of freedom. Having him demand that she always be at his side, she missed living the single life. After all, she was just twenty-four. She had lots of time before she could even decide on settling down. Besides, she missed casual dating. And she dearly missed the thrill of chasing. But in most cases, she missed the thrill of _being_ chased. Perhaps that was why she felt excitement the moment Li Syaoran had straightforwardly asked her out.

She lifted their arms and turned herself around, chuckling as she watched his expression turn from faint alarm and back to his unsure face. Isn't he adorable, trying his best not to step on her feet while she turned herself again. Maybe she should cut him some slack. After all, about seventy-five percent of her wanted to actually go on a date with his gorgeous messy-haired, amber-eyed man. Plus he couldn't dance to save his life. Poor thing. Maybe she should give him another scare by doing a fancy dance move, just to spite him. Or maybe just another turn would do. Yes, maybe another—

She gasped as she was suddenly pushed away. Her eyes widened in surprise as his grip on her hand stayed strong as he extended his other arm for balance. Her body's instinct took over, extending her other arm for balance as well. She caught the smirk on his face before being pulled back, her body turning as his arm wrapped around her body. The crowd parted as he repeated the dance step twice and performed two other turns, the people cheering and clapping at the couple. She vaguely heard Tomoyo's squeal. Before she could register what was happening, he had pulled her into a dip as the song ended. She found herself staring into laughing amber eyes with her own shocked emerald ones. He leaned closer.

"I thought you couldn't dance, Li," she whispered in an annoyed tone.

"I said I _don't_ dance. Never said I couldn't," he whispered back, amused at her. Her expression was a mix of annoyance, shock and vague amusement.

It was his turn to chuckle. "A deal's a deal."

She couldn't believe it. _She'd been played!_ Nevertheless, she enjoyed the pleasant surprise. She definitely didn't expect to be pulled into a dip, much less by the likes of him. Syaoran Li, the man she thought who couldn't dance to save his life. What a joke. Amusing, indeed. With a sly smile, she crept her hand up his chest, bumping his chest pocket before reaching his shoulder. "I suppose you're right. You did, after all, hold up your end of the deal."

She kissed him on the cheek. Extracting herself from his hold, she walked away, her hips swaying. As he watched her, he brought his hand to his chest pocket. A small smile crept up his lips as he pulled out a piece of paper. She'd already written her number and address on it.

"It's a date, then, Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

:.+.:

Phew! That's the first one! So what'd you think? Leave a review and lemme know!


End file.
